Eagles Wings
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: Alexander is afraid of nothing and tries to help Hephaistion face his fears. The general is the eyes to Alexander's soul and Alexander is the wings to Hephaistion's heart. Together they are guided by love.


_**Eagles Wings**_

_When the king was a prince and the general just a page, one day the page went looking for the prince everywhere around the palace only to find him in his room where he had began the search in the first place. _

_Blue eyes widen as he sees the prince hovering over the balcony standing on top of the ledge and he forgets what he wants to talk to him about. _

_Watching as the boy's arms were extended and eyes resting, the earth had stood still and the sun caved in sending the spell of light brightening up the small land in slow motion. _

"_Alexander please get down from there!" The page gasps in fear something bad might happen, keeping away from the thought of his tiny prince slipping from the edge. _

"_Shh.. Phai I can hear the heavens speak to me." The blonde boy believed smiling brilliantly as the winds of the earth shunned and tossed his long curls at his face. _

_The brunette boy walks slowly up to the blonde. He keeps careful not wanting to make any sudden movements. He finally reaches the prince along with all of his dignity and holds his leg tight so that he wouldn't slip mistakenly. "What are they saying to you?"__His eyes sting as the bright sun looked down on them. _

"_A certain blue eyes define my destiny." Shimmering bright eyes the blonde possesses opens to the world and smiles sweetly. "Listen with me." He offers and turns towards his friend almost not realizing he was hanging off the edge with a hundred foot drop just below him. _

_The page reconsiders then looks out at the balcony pondering about the beautiful golden scenery and takes a chance and finally with all his guts looks down. It was a chance he regretted as his blue eyes shut quickly and his little legs back away from the large banister._

"_No way Alexander!" Phai shakes his head in refusal only gaining a grip of the boy's leg more._

_Alex giggles as he watches Phai look upon him with a scared expression. _

"_Just close your eyes real tight. I will guide you further." He promises his friend and reaches out to him once more. _

"_I hate this. I'm terrified of heights. You know that and watching you up here doesn't do any good for me." The brunette boy responds pushing the blondes hand away. _

"_Just think of good times." The blonde suggests peacefully. _

"_Am I going to have to cry for you the rest of my life?" Phai asks with a long pleading sigh, eyes shut against the back of the blonde's leg, his fingers wrapping and clinging tighter. _

"_You have to face your fears Hephaistion."_

"_What if my fear is you?" _

_They look to each other. _

"_Phai you will be just fine." The shining prince reaches for his friends hand again. _

_Phai takes a deep heavy breath and grabs the boy's hand tight struggling to even climb. He closes his eyes taking the advice and feels himself being guided by the prince and next thing he knew was the feel of his feet placed upon the edge. _

_The prince holds the boys hand. "Now open them." When Phai finally opens his eyes he knew with Alexander right beside him he would never let him go. _

_x_

_Adult Hephaistion with a sudden rush of adrenaline almost pulls away but the King doesn't allow it. _

"_Fear will always be there. Fear is good Hephaistion. You can run from it always but you can never hide. Don't you remember doing this as children?" The king asks. He chuckles teasingly. _

"_I am not hiding; I just want to get down." The stubborn brunette tries to pull away to safety. _

"_I know you won't hide because your fearful tears were born already. There is no point anymore. Please stay with me." The kings smile assures the general. _

"_I am not running from anything." The frightened generals expression becomes frustrated. _

"_Then fly with me."_

_Alexander slowly lets his hand free of the general but Hephaistion hurries and clings to him. "Why are you letting me go?" He cries in exasperation. _

_Alex winks to him with a smile as charming as the moon and tells him to watch. _

_The blonde recloses his eyes and stretches his arms dominating the palace, the towns and cities below him. "Flames are for the broken Hephaistion and the light for the gifted, even more for the treasured. And darkness is for those such as my self living in greed, pride, and selfishness. There's not enough light in the world that explains how treasured you are to me. That's why there's not enough for me to have. That's my fear is losing you to what I might become."  
><em>

_Hephaistion tries to increase whatever bravery there was left between him and the rail. "Maybe you should stop hiding behind a mask Alexander, because you are better than that. You have a heart as pure as gold, a voice so wide. My heart was once on fire but it was put out by the light you speak of. I'm done with running Alexander, my weakness faded so please come down with me."_

_The king half smirks not at all in belief that his friend had ridded his fear. "Everyone looks at me like I am a mountain crumbling and other days I feel the earth is constantly on fire. Sometimes the way I am, not even you is going to break that for me. But you have. Always have. Under your surrender I will fall, I will sound. But this time you are under my surrender so take my hand and don't let go. Never let go of me. We will fly guided by the eagles."_

_The page finally but hesitantly takes hold of the prince's hand and they both share a smile and look out watching the flock of eagles blend within the sun lit sky _

"Well there go your eagles." The general smiles.

"This is not so bad is it then."

"No not at all my king."


End file.
